Making Love
by DelancyUndead
Summary: Sweet one shot to the song 'I'll Make Love to You.' Derek Morgan/OC


Derek Morgan, the guy who brought tall, dark and handsome into reality, was just making his way around his dimmed apartment, candles giving off small light and flickering slowly. He smirked to himself, he's still got it. He had invited his recent girl over for a quick dinner and a _long_ dessert. Derek placed a CD that Garcia had recommended would set the mood brilliantly, he rose an eyebrow, this was going to set the mood? He shrugged and popped in the CD. The soft beat began floating throughout Derek Morgan's apartment. He nodded his head to the beat, 'oh yeah,' he thought to himself, 'this'll work.' A timid knock came from the front door. Derek stopped the music and opened the door revealing a petite blonde, clutching a bottle of wine to her chest she smiled when she saw the chocolate Adonis. "Derek, hi! I, uh, bought this bottle of red wine. I didn't know what to bring,"  
"Jane, it is great. Why don't you come in?" Jane flashed him a smile and stepped into his domain. Derek shut the door behind them and told Jane to make herself at home. "I'll go play some music," he walked over to the CD player and pressed play.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all through the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

Jane rose an eyebrow, "this is the music selection of the evening huh?" She let out a laugh, "I love this song." Jane waltzed around to where a candle was sitting and blew out the flickering flame. She winked at Derek and then lifted up the wine and shook it, "where are the cups?" Derek, catching on quick, grabbed two wine glasses and watched as Jane poured the dark red liquid. As he placed the two half full glasses on the coffee table and pulled Jane into a hug, "girl your wish is my command," he whispered softly into her ear, Jane shivered with delight. She spun around and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Maybe… We should, um, go to your bedroom?" Derek felt his heart race; he knew Jane was a virgin. He was secretly hoping this would happen tonight. He kissed Jane's cheek, and took her hand gently and led her to his bed. Derek pushed Jane against his bed and placed his lips to hers. Their passionate embrace got heated more quickly than usual. Jane opened her mouth and Derek didn't hesitate in exploring every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Breaking away from their kiss, Derek's lips started dragging down from Jane's jaw towards her neck. She let out a quiet moan. Derek nipped at the pale flesh, before kissing it better. Jane pulled Derek nearer and pulled his face up to hers and began kissing him again.

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I'll do_

As the couple, in their heated embrace, heard the lyrics of the song serenading them, Jane broke the kiss and began unbuttoning her blouse. "Take off your clothes too?" She whispered seductively, Derek swallowed before taking off his fitted black shirt. Jane pulled down her jeans leaving her clad in a matching black pair of underwear. Derek was left in his briefs, he pushed Jane down and kissed her softly on her lips, then her neck, then her bra covered chest, her navel and then pulled her underwear down and kissed her on either thigh, before placing his lips on her centre, Jane placed her hands on Derek's head, moaning softly. Derek sucked on her clit, moving his tongue deep inside her, Jane felt her orgasm approaching. A pool of heat formed in her stomach and her walls tightened around Derek's talented tongue. Jane let out a loud moan, "Oh Derek," as he cleaned up her release. He kissed Jane once, before pulling her into a hug. "You're beautiful," he whispered against her blonde hair.

_Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life  
_  
Derek began singing softly, "I'll make love to you," Jane grinned, rolling over on top of Derek and gave him a passionate kiss, grinding her hips against his. Feeling Derek's length twitch against her thigh, she sang back "like I want you to?" Derek pulled her down and kissed her. Jane helped him take off his briefs, and she unclipped her bra. Derek wasted no time in slipping into her gently. Jane stopped smiling as the pain overthrew her. Derek rubbed her arm; "hey baby, it'll get better soon," Jane smiled a little smile, and nodded. Shifting a bit, she nodded and opened her eyes "start making love to me SSA Derek Morgan," Derek began moving his hips, Jane following. Soon the two began a rhythmic dance, Jane's body began a new height of pleasure, she was glad she chose Derek Morgan. Derek began groaning with the sight of the contrast, light against dark. It was arousing to say the least. He felt the familiar burning in his loins. Jane lost control and began moaning in pleasure as Derek moved his hips upwards. Derek began losing his touch and his thrusts became sloppy. He let himself go with a whisper of Jane's name. Cuddling her close, he whispered sweet words into Jane's ear. Kissing her cheek and said "I love you,"

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
'Till you tell me to_

* * *

_**Reviews are most appreciated.  
**_


End file.
